mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Temple of the Sun (MM8)
This building is the headquarters for the Priests of the Sun, and the location of the head of their order, Oskar Tyre. Despite its being called a temple, unlike the temples in the other cities in Jadame, characters can not be healed here. The Temple of the Sun is embroiled in a continuing war with the Necromancers' Guild; however, regardless of party make-up, the Temple will remain on friendly terms with all who enter until the party chooses the Necromancers' side in the war, or attacks the inhabitants. Should one of these occur, all the inhabitants of the Temple will become hostile to intruders (as will the Clerics outdoors in the pilgrim village). Please refer to the map for numbered locatons. No chests appear in this dungeon; therefore the Disarm Trap skill is not required. The following numbered areas correspond to the numbers on the map. 1. Entrance Hall Upon entering, the party will encounter several Acolytes of the Sun, Clerics of the Sun, and Priests of the Sun. As stated above, these individuals will not be hostile unless the party sides with the Necromancers or attacks them first. On the wall opposite the entrance is a hidden switch (A), which will not be visible to the party (or work invisibly), unless Dyson Leland is a party member, alive, and conscious. If he is, it will appear as a small square red area, which still won't be seen unless the party is quite close. 2. Oskar Tyre To the right of the entrance, inside the entrance hall, is the office of Oskar Tyre, head of the order of Priests of the Sun. When asked to join the Alliance, he will give the party the quest to first Destroy the skeleton transformer, which is located in the Necromancers' Guild in Shadowspire. He will also tell them that they should use a spy the Temple has placed within the Guild, named Dyson Leland, to help them. When they are successful, they may return to him and he will travel to Ravenshore to sit on the Alliance (and thereafter not be found in the Temple of the Sun). 3. The Star Chamber Opposite Oskar Tyre's quarters is a hidden door (B), which may be clicked to open. Behind it is a ramp leading down to the chamber which was visible from the balcony in the Entrance Hall. Quite a few Acolytes of the Sun, Clerics of the Sun, and Priests of the Sun are milling about in this room. If Dyson Leland is in the party, and the party has touched the red hidden switch in the room above (described in section one above), the raised star in the center of the room will have risen further from the floor, revealing a hidden door directly across from where the party entered the room. Even without sufficient Perception skill to see it, the party may still pass through by walking straight ahead into the notch in the star. 4. Prayer Rooms After passing through the hidden door in the star, the party will find themselves in a small alcove with a passage leading forward and around a corner. The door they just came through is one-way and will not let them back through from this side. Just around the corner are two rooms which face each other on each side of the hallway. In these rooms are a few Acolytes of the Sun, Clerics of the Sun, and Priests of the Sun, but nothing else. 5. The Nightshade Brazier At the end of the hallway is a large room with more Acolytes of the Sun, Clerics of the Sun, and Priests of the Sun milling about in it. Lying around on the floor of the large room are several items of treasure, including possible gold, armor, weapons, and/or items, which may be gathered without the NPCs becoming hostile. In the center of this room is the Nightshade brazier, sitting on a pedestal. Clicking on it will put it in the active character's inventory, and also cause all the inhabitants of the Temple to become hostile. In addition, when the Nightshade brazier is touched, the walls of the room will slowly lower, revealing more Acolytes of the Sun, Clerics of the Sun, and Priests of the Sun behind them, who will also attack. The only exit from this part of the building is through a hole in the center of the floor into which the Nightshade brazier's pedestal is very slowly sinking. Once it has sunk, the party may jump in to get to the room below. 6. Lower Room The pedestal will not sink flush into the floor of the lower room, but remain at about the waist height of the party, who can still be attacked from above if they are on it. NPCs from the above room will not immediately follow the party into the lower room; however, there are still a few Acolytes of the Sun, Clerics of the Sun, and Priests of the Sun waiting in it. These NPCs may be surprised if the party jumps into the room at the last moment (after the pedestal has completely sunk), but will be able to attack the party as it lowers if they choose to ride the pedestal down like an elevator. The transluscent glass door at the top of the small flight of stairs in this room will exit the building. Note: If Dyson Leland dies or becomes unconscious during the quest and is not immediately revived, Sandro will not accept the quest as completed, even if the party has the Nightshade brazier in its inventory. Category:Might and Magic VIII dungeons